


close

by onbeinganangel



Series: kinkuary 2021 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (kind of not really... this is one of those 'the prompt is there if you squint'), Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, HP Kinkuary 2021, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel
Summary: Realisation replaces the panic and with realisation comes arousal. They’d discussed it very early on, how much Neville wanted to see Blaise in lace and satin and silk. Blaise had said he would happily do it for Neville, but he wasn’t convinced it would do much for himself. It had never come up again, and Blaise had definitely forgotten about it.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Series: kinkuary 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137662
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	close

**Author's Note:**

> i am slowly catching up with the few days i missed!
> 
> this one only really hints at crossdressing but let's all pretend panty kink counts, yeah? good.
> 
> [Uphorie](https://uphorie.tumblr.com), thank you 4ever.

Blaise is drying the dinner plates and levitating them into the cupboard when he hears the choked squeal and the thud of something soft hitting the floor.

“Love? Are you okay?” He calls out of the kitchen. At the lack of answer, he leaves the dishes and starts walking towards the stairs. “Nev? Neville!?”

Neville is in their bedroom, looking flushed, mouth open, the paper bag that should contain Blaise's new suit, his jacket and the jumpers he’d bought earlier on the floor by his feet.

“You said you bought me a jumper!” Neville says, in an unnecessarily accusatory tone. He’s fists are wrapped around each other like he’s holding a small creature in his hands.

Blaise _did_ buy a jumper and it’s a _bloody nice jumper._

“I can exchange it, if you don’t lik—“

“BLAISE,” Neville cuts him off.

Blaise moves forward, more confused than he’s ever been and grabs the bag off the floor, hoping his new Norfolk jacket is still folded perfectly. He’s a little in love with the gorgeous grey tweed and the shiny buttons.

“What is your problem with the fucking jumper, Longbott—“

Oh, _fuck_. “This is _Pansy’s_ bag,” he whispers as he looks at the bag and instead of the jumpers, the suit and the jacket he paid for he finds a ridiculous amount of lingerie. “This is Pansy’s,” he repeats, unsure really if he’s saying it to himself or Neville.

He looks up at Neville in a panic, wondering just what’s going through his head.

“Nev, love, listen. It’s Pansy’s bag. We must have gotten them mixed up. Neville, it’s not what you think, I would neve—“

“Stop it, you idiot, I know,” Neville says, but he’s still a little red in the face. When Blaise looks down, his hands aren’t wrapped around each other anymore. He’s holding a pair of Gryffindor-red lace pants.

Realisation replaces the panic and with realisation comes arousal. They’d discussed it very early on, how much Neville wanted to see Blaise in lace and satin and silk. Blaise had said he would happily do it for Neville, but he wasn’t convinced it would do much for himself. It had never come up again, and Blaise had definitely forgotten about it.

_Until now._

“You thought I bought them… for me?”

Neville smiles, shyly, cheeks still burning red. “I’m not dumb, these won’t fit you. But I did think you’d look amazing in them,” he confesses.

“Yeah?” Blaise asks, and drops the bag on the floor again — they’re not his clothes, and judging by how quickly he feels his cock springing to life he has a feeling he’s going to have to buy Pansy replacements anyway.

“Mhmm,” Neville says, and lets Blaise approach and cup his arse.

“I suppose we should test that theory,” Blaise purrs into his ear and kisses him. 

Blaise lies down across the bed, legs dangling off the edge and Neville kneels between his open thighs. A lazy flick of Neville’s hand and they’re both naked, the only fabric between them the piece of red lace still in Neville’s hand.

“You need to stop doing that. Do you even know where my clothes have gone?” Blaise asks, but he relishes in the feeling of skin against skin, as Neville bends down to kiss him.

“I’m serious,” Blaise continues. “Keep your wandless magic away from my clothes. I get it, you’re powerful.” Neville laughs and laps at Blaise’s collarbone, bites up his throat. “But it’s like having Harry Potter in my bed.”

“I wonder how your best friend feels about you bringing Harry up while you’re naked and hard,” Neville says. “I don’t like it much, but I don’t think Draco would be very happy either.”

“Oh, shut up,” Blaise says and pulls Neville hard against him, until they’re flush against each other. 

“What are we doing with those, then?” He asks, a side look at the tiny thong in Neville’s hand.

Neville’s hand slides down between their bodies and wraps the red fabric around Blaise’s cock as he strokes him, hard and fast.

“Look, I told you it would look so good against you,” Neville says. And Blaise does look, and he has to agree — it’s hotter than he expected it to be.

“Imagine your arse wrapped in something like this, soft and gorgeous and see through, or imagine your hard cock trapped inside the lace,” Blaise lets out a high squeak at that image, and Neville keeps wanking him, quicker and quicker.

“Imagine when I come see you at work, all buttoned up, and only I know you’re wearing something like this under your robes. I know it’d get you hot,” Neville continues. And _Salazar, he’s right._

After two years together, Neville knows exactly how to make Blaise wait. How to keep him in check, how to leave him on the edge for hours. But he also knows what it takes to bring him off quick and clean and easy. And that’s _exactly_ what he’s doing right now. 

Blaise is torn between letting his head fall back on the grey duvet, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling, or looking down to see Neville’s mouth wrapped around the head of his dick, suckling softly and the red lace wrapped around his shaft, Neville’s hand working him expertly. 

Neville looks up, releases Blaise’s cock from his mouth only to lick into the slit and making Blaise squirm under him. He then moves up, letting his tongue lap up at Blaise’s right nipple, and then his left, and he keeps licking and kissing and nipping and his chest and neck and chin until their lips meet again.

Neville’s hand never stops and Blaise is close, so close, and at the same time, he never wants it to stop. The lace isn’t scratchy but the friction is delicious and gods, he could get used to it.

“You know you’d look really pretty in a skirt too, right?” Neville says before sucking at his neck in a way Blaise knows is going to leave marks. “We’ll have to buy you some of these that actually fit you,” he continues and Blaise grabs at the duvet desperately.

“Fuck— ah! Nev, stop, I’m gonna come,” he says, but of course Neville doesn’t stop.

“Come, these are gonna look so pretty covered in it,” he says and that just about does it. 

He’ll admit that there is something about the way his come splatters over his belly, Neville’s fist and the small piece of red fabric. Mostly, there’s something about the way Neville watches it, how his pupils dilate even further as he looks at the panties. 

Neville climbs back over him, the red pants discarded to the side, and kisses him all over his face between whispers of “you’re so hot, gods, you’re so good.”

And Blaise flips him around so Neville is lying on the bed and thinks to himself he’ll have to go shopping — for himself, and to get Pansy replacement underwear — but first, he settles to do what he does best and he lowers his mouth down on Neville’s hard reddened cock.

**Author's Note:**

> (in a different flat across town, at the precise same time this is happening, Pansy has cast a shrinking charm at Blaise's new suit and is stepping all over Hermione in her high heels wearing it. she'll return it to Blaise later in the week, intact and without a word)
> 
> for a more hyperactive and extremely chatty version of me, come say hi [on tumblr](https://onbeinganangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
